Silent Dating
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Sequel to The Silent Watcher. Mori and Haruhi had just confessed their feelings for each other. Mori had gotten a message from Haruhi saying that they need to talk, what will they need to talk about? They both decide they need to keep it a secret! Will they succeed or are they going to fail and make enemies of the others? MoriHaru, hinting of other pairings. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the sequel to my MorixHaruhi story, The Silent Watcher! This will be called Silent Dating!

Summary: Sequel to The Silent Watcher. Mori and Haruhi had just confessed their feelings for each other. Mori had gotten a message from Haruhi saying that they need to talk, what will they need to talk about? They both decide, excluding Honey, they need to keep it a secret! Will they succeed or are they going to fail and make enemies of the others? Find out in Silent Dating! MosixHaruhi, and hinted TamaHaru, KaoHaru, HikaxHaru, KyoxHaru, and TwinsxHaru! Rating may possibly go up as this progresses. Would be my first lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own any OCs that show up in here unless I say otherwise!

* * *

-Mori's POV-

I sat on my bed taking in the advice that Mistukuni had told me. I just couldn't sort out my thoughts... _It's been a long day. Maybe I just need to drink some water and go to bed. _I rose from my place on the edge of my bed and made my way out of my room and to the kitchen.

I sighed as I filled my cup with water, recalling what happened with Mitsukuni for the third time that night.

-A little while ago, Third POV-

"Takashi!" Honey ran over to him and jumped up to hug him.

Mori grabbed the boy to make sure he didn't fall, smiling all the while.

"How'd it go with Haru-chan? Huh Huh? I wanna know!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, jumping back down and grinning up at him.

Mori looked at his cousin and nodded, "I confessed to her and she said she had feelings for me too."

"Uwah~ Really! So do I get to become Uncle Mitsukuni in the future?"

Mori laughed, "Possibly."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I gotta make sure that Haru-chan stays with you!"

Mori looked down at him slightly confused, "What do you mean by that Mistukuni?"

"Takashi you know that all the others hold feelings for Haru-chan... It was just out of luck that you were able to confess to her first. But it's only a matter of time before they start making moves on her Takashi. And you know when that happens eventually one of them will succeed and get Haru-chan to fall for him even just a little. So it's a good thing you got her first! Now you just gotta keep her!" Honey explained, in a sort of pep talk way yet still using a serious voice.

"But the others will be trying just as hard because they'll know I'm dating Haruhi, won't they?"

"Nope, because I think for the benefit to your guys relationship you should keep it a secret." Honey put a finger over his lips.

"Why? Wouldnt they get even more upset over that?"

"No, because by the time they all realize it, you would have already won her over completely." Honey grinned evilly, "And then I can become Uncle Mitsukuni!"

Mori sweat dropped, "So this is about you becoming an uncle?"

Honey shook his head, "That's just a bonus."

Mori shook his head slightly, but then nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll discuss it with Haruhi tomorrow when we meet up."

Honey nodded and so they entered the house, to go eat dinner.

-Now, Third POV-

Mori shook his head and realized his cup was spilling everywhere. He turned off the faucet and dumped a little out and took a big gulp of it. He sighed relieved and then put the cup in the dishwasher and left to go get his pajama bottoms on.

He changed and looked at himself in the mirror and then pictured the others. He knew that he had more matured looks then the others and they were definitely handsome, he just thought that he did look different and the best. But he just couldn't help but feel threatened by them now that he knew they would for sure be out for Haruhi. He looked at his muscles on his torso and decided he was going to start training again. He realized he was getting slightly out of shape.

He got in bed and went to bed, having a certain brunette girl plague his dreams. Not that he minded.

* * *

It is short but it's just a prologue about what happened after I left it. The real story part starts next! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own any OCs that show up in here unless I say otherwise!

* * *

-Mori's POV-

I woke up to a sudden weight appearance on my abdomen and a hand flicking my face. I opened my eyes and blinked away the sleep. I noticed Mituskuni sitting there smiling, dressed for school.

"Morning Takashi! You have to get up or we'll be late~" Mitsukuni sang as he jumped up off me and over to my closet, pulling out my uniform.

"Uhn." I muttered, sitting up and getting out of bed.

I grabbed my uniform and made my way to the bathroom. I took another shower and got changed. I looked in the mirror, my hair looked flatter than usual... I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen.

-At School, Third POV-

Honey and Mori walked into school like they did any other day. Except this wasnt going to be just any other day, today was going to change the rest of their school year.

"Good morning, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. You two are early." Tamaki noted when the two seniors walked into the music room.

"We had to make sure we got here so I could eat my cakes! I didn't get to eat them yet!" Honey exclaimed, lying to the four hosts in the room easily.

Mori looked around scanning the room, "Where's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi? Oh she went off to the library, something about studying for a huge test next week." the twins replied, playing on their gameboys on the couch.

Mori nodded and turned to leave, placing a hand on Honey's head and leaving. he walked slowly in his long strides, checking the fourth library first. Knowing that it's usually the quietest in the morning, he opened the door and scanned all the tables. He noticed a familiar head of brown hair popping out of a huge history textbook and made his way over to that table. He placed his bag down on the ground and took a seat, looking at the brunette waiting for a reaction.

"Hm? Oh hi Mori-sempai." she smiled at him.

He smiled back and touched her hand and the pulled it back, his quick way of showing affection to the girl.

"What's up?" she asked, putting the book down.

"You had said you needed to speak to me."

"Oh right. But right now...? There are quite a few people here..." Haruhi mumbled, a blush tainting her cheeks slightly.

"It's fine they can't hear us." Mori murmured soothingly.

"Okay... Well I was thinking about our relationship. I was thinking maybe it would be best if we kept it a secret for a while."

Mori's eyes widened slightly, "So as I."

"So then it's a secret as of now." Haruhi held out her hand.

Mori grabbed it and shook it firmly. They both smiled and nodded.

"Well I suppose we should get going." Haruhi stated as she started to pack up her things.

Mori nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag. They walked back to the music room, talking to each other softly. Acting like a normal day, which to everyone else it was just a normal day. But not to these two.

-Class time-

Haruhi sat trying to take notes, but she just couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering back to a certain senior. She was also getting tired of the twins' constant passing notes through her desk. meaning Hikaru would write something then throw the note on her desk and she'd have to give it to Kaoru. And then it would repeat over and over seemingly never-ending to her.

"Psst Haruhi!" Hikaru hissed, poking her shoulder.

She shook her head and continued her struggle of taking of notes. Then Kaoru did it, making her shake her head even faster. Then Kaoru. And the cycle continued until the bell rang. Which then Haruhi grabbed all her stuff and shoved it into her bad as she rushed out of the room and to the third year floor before the next class period started.

The twins stared at her utterly confused but then shrugged and picked up where there note conversation had ended.

-Third Years, Honey's POV-

I stretched in my seat, awaking my asleep limbs. Class was just so boring, I wish I could just nap through it. He smiled at the picture of being able to just nap through the whole school day, then being perfectly refreshed for Host Club. I looked over at MY daydreaming cousin, well aware he didn't hear the bell.

"Takashi, come on! We gotta head out and down to our next class!" Honey urged, poking Mori's arm.

Mori shook his head and nodded, looking at me. He stood up as did I and we made our way into the hallway, I got up on his back and he carried me on our way to our next class. As we walked I felt something slam into us as we rounded a corner. I oofed slightly as I was shot off Takashi's and into another wall. Takashi stumbled and grabbed the wall to steady himself. I opened my eyes as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Oh hi Haru-chan! Did you come all the way here to visit us?" I asked, knowing that she had come to speak to Takashi.

She looked up from her place on the floor, rubbing her shoulder. She must have hit the ground as hard as I hit the wall... I looked back at Takashi who was just staring at the girl. I elbowed his leg slightly and he looked at me. I pointed to Haru-chan slightly.

He nodded and held out his hand to her, which of course she placed hers in. Where he then helped her up, making me smile at the two.

"Well I'll see you in class Takashi! Nice seeing you Haru-chan and I'll see you again at lunch!" I waved and before I could make it away I was brought back by Haru-chan.

"Honey-sempai, can you please stay too?"

My eyes widened and I turned around looking at her, but I nodded none the less. I smiled and walked back next to her.

"What do you need Haru-chan?" I asked.

-Third POV-

"Well you see," she looked for anyone that could over hear, "Honey-sempai you seem like you are very smart and as do you Mori-sempai."

"Well I would hope so Haru-chan! We are seniors after all~" Honey giggled.

"No uh that's not what I mean..."

Honey stopped and looked at her, his eyes widening as he realized what she meant, "Oh..."

"Yeah... I was just wondering... This is weird asking my boyfriend this... But um is it weird to be daydreaming of someone in a really inappropriate manner...?" Haruhi mumbled, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.

Honey and Mori exchanged looks and looked back to Haruhi, she was now looking at the ground playing with her hands.

"Um well is it the opposite sex?" Honey asked quietly.

Haruhi only nodded.

Honey looked at Mori who was analyzing Haruhi with a slight blush.

"Well I suppose it is slightly weird but not like the insane weird... Like it's not haha weird..." Honey said trying to explain the kind of weird he meant.

Haruhi looked up at him confused, "Huh?"

Honey sighed, knowing that he wasnt making any sense.

"He means it is slightly weird but not in the state that people would think you need a therapist or where people would think your joking and start laughing." Mori's deep voice rung out as he explained.

Haruhi nodded, "Oh... Okay well um thanks you two... See you later!"

And then she was gone, leaving the two martial artists very confused and feeling slightly uncomfortable. They both made their way to class, both deeply lost in their own thoughts.

-Mori's POV-

_I wonder who she's thinking about that way... It makes me jealous but also a bit happy that it could possibly be me..._

-End-

* * *

Did you guys like it? Oh and thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting last chapter! You guys rock! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own any OCs that show up in here unless I say otherwise!

* * *

-Third POV, Lunch Time-

The twins walked down the halls, conversing about a certain unusually jittery brunette. Said brunette had run ahead of them before they could find out where she was off to.

"Mommy!" Tamaki screeched when he saw the twins enter, looking at the raven haired boy next to him, "Those devil twins did something to my darling daughter!"

Kyoya wiped his mouth and glared at the blonde, "She's in the club room Tamaki."

"Whaaaaaaaat?! Why is she there?! And how do you know that?!"

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

"She has been looking flushed." Hikaru noted sitting fown across from Kyoya.

Mori rose from his seat and all eyes turned on him. He ignored them and made his way out of the cafeteria, Honey smiled happily at the tall male's back.

"Honey-sempai, where is he going?" Kaoru questioned.

"Takashi had to go use the restroom and then had to finish some homework." Honey lied, smiling inoccently.

-With Mori (And Haruhi)-

_I hope she's alright. She was flushed earlier when she ran into Mitsukuni and I.._

Mori frowned at thought of Haruhi getting sick.

When he got to the music room he placed his hand on the knob but he hesitated for a few seconds. He turned it slowly and entered, looking around. The first thing he noticed was Haruhi's bag, tie, and coat on the ground. He looked around for the girl; he located her bent down on the floor with a bucket next to her, his eyes widening. He rushed over and rested a hand on her back, making Haruhi jump.

She looked over her shoulder, "Mori-sempai?" she questioned softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice and eyes.

She looked at him, eyes locking with his and a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." she replied shakily.

"But Kyoya said..." Mori muttered, dumbfounded.

"I lied, I just didnt want Tamaki to bother me. I have a slight cold and a bad headache and I know he won't help at all." Haruhi explained, "Why were you worried about me?"

"Yeah. I thought you may had gotten really sick..."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..."

Mori smiled lightly, "What're you doing then?"

"I'm cleaning the Host Club. Cleaning helps me get my mind off stuff."

Mori nodded understandingly and looked into the bucket, seeing a rag he grabbed it and started washing the floor. Haruhi blinked but smiled at Mori's back.

"It's really nice of you to help me out Mori-sempai."

"Just Mori."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Mori, when its just us or if its just us and Mitsukuni."

"Oh okay, Mori." Haruh smiled.

Mori nodded smiling back and contiued scrubbing the floor. Haruhi watched him for a few more seconds and continued scrubbing.

"Haruhi." Mori stated a good ten minutes of silence.

"Yes Mori?"

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night and eat dinner with Mitsukuni and I's families?"

Haruhi pondered it for a few moments, "Sure Mori."

"Great, you'll come home with us then."

Haruhi nodded and they both continued scrubbing the floor for the next four minutes. Then the bell rang they put the bucket and rags away and left, Haruhi retying her tie.

-End-

* * *

Short sadly, I couldnt really type a lot and I thought I'd just post it anyways. But huzzah their first date as a couple! Well kinda.. Did you guys like it? Oh and thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting last chapter! You guys rock! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Third POV, After School-

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey shouted, looking from atop Mori's shoulders.

Mori looked around for the small brunette, thinking slightly as to how his parents will take to Haruhi.

"Takashi! There's Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, tapping his head and pointing in the direction Haruhi was in.

Mori nodded and speed walked, maneuvering through the people, trying his hardest to get to Haruhi before she got too far away. They reached her in record time.

"Hiya Haru-chan! Are you ready to go?" Honey asked, sweetly.

Haruhi turned slightly, "Oh hello Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai. Um yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes..." Haruhi murmured, walking away and into the restroom.

The two exchanged looks and shrugged, figuring she was a girl and did have to do girl things every once in awhile. So they stood waiting, talking between themselves. Haruhi soon came out and smiled, nodding to the two and walking up to them.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Alright! Let's go! Woot Haru-chan's coming to meet Uncle and Auntie!" Honey cheered, throwing his hands up into the air.

Haruhi laughed and nodded, "Yes I am Sempai."

Mori smiled softly at the two, holding Honey in place afraid he was going to fall. They got to the limo and slid in, Honey babbling along the whole ride. Haruhi and Mori nodding or throwing a yeah in every now and then.

"Welcome home Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san."

"Thanks." Mori stated, gruffly, handing the three's bags to the butler.

Haruhi nodded slightly, following after Mori. Mori led her through the hallways, with Honey bringing up the rear. They entered a room that held may maids and chefs surrounding a huge table.

"Ah Takashi welcome home!" a short, pale raven haired woman greeted, smiling warmly and rushing over to hug her son.

"Thank you Mother." Mori stated, patting her head.

"Aunt Suzuki!" Honey cheered, hugging her tightly.

She laughed whole heartedly and patted the boy on the head, "Hello there Mitsukuni. Ooh I see you boys brought home a girl?"

She winked at the two, making them blush and look away. Haruhi blushed lightly as well and looked down, making Suzuki laugh again.

"Hello dear. My name is Suzuki Morinozuka, Takashi's mother." She hugged Hauhi.

"Nice to meet you Morinozuka-san. I'm Haruhi Fujioka...uh their friend...?" Haruhi said, questioningly.

Honey giggled, "Yeah! Haru-chan's a close friend of ours! She's a member of the host club!"

"I see so your keeping those boys in line then?"

Haruhi giggled slightly, "Yes ma'am."

Mori smild, happy that Haruhi was getting along with his mother. Even if he had no doubts about that, it's his father he was worried about the most.

"Takashi. Mitsukuni. How is school going?" a loud, strong, deep voice boomed from the table.

"Very well, Uncle." Honey stated, bowing his head.

"Good, Father." Mori stated solemnly,

"Good, good. Now let me see this young lady." he ordered, his black beard covering his mouth (I picture him with a beard...)

Haruhi stepped forward from behind the three, bowing to the older man kindly and respectively.

"Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He eyed her slightly and smiled slightly, "Pleasure to have you Fujioka-san."

"Please Haruhi is fine, Morinozuka-san."

"Okay Haruhi, then please call me Ryotaro and my wife, Suzuki."

Haruhi nodded, smiling kindly to the couple.

"Well then let's all take our seats and we shall start on dinner!" Ryotaro announced.

Suzuki rushed back to her husband's side and sat down, smiling to the three. Honey skipped down and sat down across from Suzuki. Mori walked down and sat next to his mother, motioning for Haruhi to come sit down next to him. Making the brunette smile and take the seat, brushing her hands against Mori's before placing it into her lap. Soon butlers brought trays and platters with food, placing it down along the side of the table they were occupying.

Thus the five humans seated at the table started to dish their plates and then dig into their meals.

-End-

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting last chapter! You guys rock! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	5. SO SORRY!

Hello~ I'm sorry for not updating lately... But I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DOOOOO! So please help me out! PM or put your ideas in a review! I would really much appreciate it. Sorry and thank you in advance.

-HitaAndUtaPri


	6. Chapter 5

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the fifth chapter! I just realized this has said second chapter like the whole thing.. Oopsie... :D Thank you to everyone who helped give me ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Suzuki's POV-

"So Haruhi dear," I smiled, "I hope they haven't been a pain to deal with?"

Haruhi giggled, "These two? Never, they're the best ones out of the bunch."

Mitsukuni grinned brightly and Takashi smiled softly, looking down at the her.

I laughed and Ryotaro had a slight grin on his face.

"So Haruhi, what are your plans once you get out of high school?" my husband questioned.

"Well, sir, I plan to head on to law school and study to become a lawyer. I wish to follow my mother's footsteps."

He nodded approvingly, "Nice career choice."

"Thank you Ryotaro."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"What is it Honey?" Haruhi giggled.

"Wanna have some cake?"

Everyone laughed, of course that's what Mitsukuni had to say. Haruhi shook her head in a no gesture.

Mitsukuni pouted, "B-But Haru-chan...," he sniffles, "I had a cake bought just for you..."

Haruhi walked over to him and squatted down to his sitting form, pulling him close in a hug.

"That's really sweet of you, but I'm really full from the wonderful dinner we all just had. Maybe later, okay?"

Mitsukuni sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Okay..."

Takashi smiled happily, probably glad that Haruhi was so good with Honey.

"Haruhi." I stated, smiling warmly.

"Yes Suzuki?"

"Welcome to the family, dear." I told her confidently.

Her eyes widened with shock, "Wh-what?"

-Third POV-

"She's allowing you into my family. All you need to do is accept or decline, Haruhi." Mori explained.

"Really?" Haruhi choked out, she felt like she was going to cry.

Ryotaro and Suzuki both nodded sincerely. Haruhi smiled at Mori and Honey who were smiling right back.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

-End-

* * *

Yes I know it's pretty short but hey, it's something! But thanks for the help! I was able to get this done and now I will work on the next part! :) See ya later! Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	7. Chapter 6

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

AN: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am back with the fifth chapter! I just realized this has said second chapter like the whole thing.. Oopsie... :D Thank you to everyone who helped give me ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Third POV-

After dinner Mori's parents and Haruhi chatted for a little longer. Mori smiled, pleased that his family liked Haruhi and that she seemed to be enjoying herself. Honey was thinking of more ways to help Haruhi and Mori, planning on becoming their love guardian. He wasn't about to have the other hosts get in the way of him becoming an uncle, and Haruhi and Mori's love."Oh Haruhi, this was such a pleasant evening. Feel free to come here when ever you like." Suzuki smiled, her face a little flushed from her bowed respectively, "Thank you."Mori looked at him mother and father, nodding at them in thanks. They just smiled and walked off to go do some things together before they went to bed."Uncle and Auntie seemed to really like you, Haru-chan!" Honey beamed happily.

Haruhi nodded, smiling. Mori placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Good job, Haruhi." Mori whispered to her, even though there was no need to whisper.

"Do you want us to bring you home now Haru-chan?" Honey inquired.

"I suppose, I dont want Dad to worry too much."

"Okay, let's go."

The car ride was fairly quiet, all three lost in their own thoughts. They pulled up next to Haruhi's apartment, she turned to her boyfriend and his cousin and smiled at them.

"Thanks for dinner and the ride. See you guys tomorrow." Haruhi got out of the car and walked up her stairs, turning and looking over her shoulder, seeing the limo still sitting there, she shook her head. Haruhi unlocked her door, grinning for some reason she didn't know. When she entered she heard her father speaking, another voice spoke up. It was a deep and soothing voice. Haruhi slipped off her shoes and walked into the sitting room, looking for the voice of this unknown human in her apartment.

Ranka looked up when he noticed her and smiled widely, "Haruhi! Darling, this is Jiroku-kun. He just moved in a few apartments down the hall! I thought, maybe, you two might be good friends! So I invited him over for dinner."

"Oh, sorry dad, but I just had dinner with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai at his house." Haruhi sweat-dropped a little bit.

"Oh Haruhi! Why didn't you tell daddy you were going to go eat dinner with them? I could have arranged a better time! I'm sorry Jiroku-kun."

"It's quite alright, Ranka-san. Um, is it alright if I call you Haruhi?" Jiroku looke dover at her, his light green eyes glistening.

Haruhi felt a little bit of warmth creep up on her face. She looked away from his intense stare, at least to her it was intense. She nodded, "Thats quite alright, Jiroku-san."

"Please Haruhi-san, Jiro is fine."

Haruhi smiled her host smile at him, making his falter a little, "Okay, Jiro-san."

He chuckled, "No honorifics please."

She nodded, "As an apology for disturbing you having dinner, can I make you both dinner?"

"Oh Haruhi you don't have-" Jiro started.

"That would be lovely daughter! Oh Haruhi cooks the best food, Jiroku!" Ranka gushed.

"Dad, your making to big deal of it. Now what do you guys want?"

"Some fried rice with pork please?" Jiro asked quietly, looking down.

"Oh that would be lovely!"

Haruhi half smiled, "Sure."

She left to go change and prepare the meal. Her phone vibrating on her bed as she left the room, Tamaki's number flashing on the screen. The door shut behind her as she left to go cook.

* * *

Oh yay new character! :) I hope you all liked it! Sorry it took so long and that it's not very long! Now I will work on the next part! :) See ya later! Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	8. Chapter 7

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Third POV, With Tamaki-

Tamaki called Haruhi for the sixth time in the last hour and a half, still getting her voicemail. He sighed and plopped down onto his bed, staring at his phone wondering why his precious daughter wasnt answering.

He decided that he wouldn't freak out and decided to half way calmly text the others and ask them to call/text Haruhi to see if she was just ignoring him-she did that quite a bit- and check on her. After that he went and walked off to go find something to do.

-Third POV, Haruhi-

She finished making dinner and was bringing out their plates.

"I didn't know how much you could eat Jiro, so I hope this is enough." Haruhi apologized, placing his plate down in front of him.

"Oh no, this is plenty Haruhi-san."

"Just Haruhi, please Jiro."

"Oh okay." he smiled warmly.

"Oh Haruhi! This looks delicious!" Ranka squealed.

Haruhi sat down in between them, "Go ahead and eat."

They nodded and dug into their food. Making 'mmm' noises as they ate along. Haruhi sat reading a book, when she heard her phone ringing(finally).

"Excuse me." she murmured, standing up and walking into her room, flipping on the light and sitting on her bed. She snapped open her phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi Haruhi."

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, do you realize that Tamaki has us all calling and texting you?"

"Oh no I guess I didnt. Sorry we have a guest over so I was sitting in the dining room with them."

"Its quite alright. Everyone will be relieved that I finally got a hold of you."

Haruhi chuckled a little, "Okay Kyoya-sempai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Haruhi."

Then the phone clicked and he was gone, Haruhi shut her phone and shook her head. She knew that behind all of it was Tamaki. She brought her phone out with her and sent Mori a text, letting him know personally that she was fine. She thought maybe he was really freaking out.

She sat back down and looked at her dad and Jiro having a conversation about Tokyo. She shook her head, smiling.

"Oh Jiro! You are going to love it here! Especially in Bunkyo. It is so calm and quiet around here."

"Dad, don't make it sound like nothing bad ever happens here." Haruhi scolded.

Jiro laughed quietly, "It sounds nice here, Ranka-san."

"So Jiro, how old are you?" Haruhi asked.

"16, 17 next May."

Haruhi nodded, "Where are you going to go to school?"

"Um a private school... Um I'm going on a scholarship."

"Ouran Academy?"

"Yeah! That's it! How'd you know?"

"Cause thats where I go to school." Haruhi laughed.

"Really?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Oh isn't this lovely?" Ranka said merrily, day dreaming about Haruhi and Jiro.

"Dad, stop it." Haruhi chucked her book at him.

"Ow... Haruhi! How could you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she brought their empty plates into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Eventually Jiro bid them goodnight and left, Ranka begging him to come back somtime. After he agreed he finally allowed him to go home. Haruhi finished up her chores and her dad left for work. When she finished it was almost eleven so she decided it was time for her to go to bed. She went to bed thinking about a certain man. She didn't know it but she was going to hate herself in the morning. That night the man of her dreams was...

Jiroku.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Sorry that it's not very long. See ya later! Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	9. Chapter 8

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father and now Jiroku! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Third POV-

Haruhi woke up extra early the next morning due to her dreams. But to her they were more of a nightmare. She dreamt that she had dumped Mori for Jiroku. She was completely baffled at what that dream was trying to tell her, or if it was even trying to say something. But she figured it was due to the fact that it seemed important. Everything felt so real, except for the whole dumping Mori thing.

"Haruhi, dear, why are you awake?" Ranka asked, entering the apartment coming home from work.

Haruhi rose her head from its place on the table, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him and sleepily smiled.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" she asked, not answering his question.

"Oh its was fine. But I am quite tired, I'm going to go to bed now dear. Have a nice day today." he answered, walking to his room.

Haruhi chuckled lightly and placed her head back down. Figuring maybe she could catch up a little on sleep. She had only slept for a little bit, not enough to be able to put up with the Host Club's antics today. But she knew she had to go or they would all freak out. Especially after last nights event.

At six o'clock she finally deemed it time to make breakfast and finish getting ready. By the time she had finished all of that it quarter to seven. She grabbed her bag, heading out the door.

Haruhi stopped at Jiroku's apartment, knocking on the door. He opened the door, his light green eyes not as bright as the day before, his dirty blond hair slightly damp. He was all dressed in his uniform.

"Oh hey, Haruhi. What's up?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to school together?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Just let me go get my bag."

He ran into the house and grabbed his worn out bag and called out goodbye to his mom. The door closed with a solid click and he smiled at her. She nodded and they both started walking, talking about anything really.

"So Haruhi, why are you dressed in the boys uniform?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, I had to repay a debt to this club and I had to pretend to be a boy. Everyone still thinks I'm a boy except for the members of the club and you. I paid my debt back but I decided to finish high school as a boy." she explained.

He nodded, "I see. But isn't hard to go to the bathroom and Phys. Ed?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I use the club bathroom if I ever have to go and Phys. Ed is a choice class. You don't have to take it."

Jiro looked at her curiously, "So you've been doing this since the beginning of the year?"

She nodded, "It was fairly easy to do once I got used to it."

He smiled in a confirmation. She smiled back and looked forward, looking at the tall pink school.

"We're here." she stated.

Jiro looked up and smiled but then faltered, "Is the building...pink?"

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah. It is. It's one of the unusual things about this school."

When they got closer they entered the front gate Haruhi didnt notice Mori and Honey approaching her. So when Jiro hugged her and she hugged back, with a small faint blush dusting her cheeks, you can imagine Mori got at least a little bit jealous. Now what everyone doesn't know about Mori, is he is actually VERY jealous. Protective everyone probably knew, but he is super jealous.

Jiro pulled away and Haruhi smiled, he whispered bye and sneaked off in the other direction. He glanced at Mori and Honey as he walked away, sizing them up. They stared right back, not appreciating his presence.

Haruhi jumped when Mori and Honey approached her. She smiled at Mori, and gave Honey a hug.

"Hey, guys."

"Who was that Haru-chan?" Honey asked, looking where Jiro walked to.

"Oh that's Jiro. He walked with me to school."

Mori's eyes narrowed, barely noticeable. Honey glanced up at him carefully and patted his back slightly, trying to calm him.

"What's wrong Mori?" Haruhi asked, her head tilted.

He shook his head and turned and strode off towards his building. Honey gave Haruhi a quick smiled and ran after him. Haruhi frowned a little bit and turned and walked towards her building.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Sorry that it's not very long. See ya later! Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	10. Chapter 9

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father and Jiroku! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

* * *

-Third POV, Lunch-

Haruhi walked with the twins to the lunch room, talking lightly with them. She was worried about her boyfriend, she didn't understand why he walked away this morning.

"Hello? Earth to Haruhi!" the twins called to her.

"Oh sorry guys..." she said, looking at the two identical boys.

They looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay Haruhi? You've been really spacey today."

"I'm fine guys. Really."

"Okay, if you say so."

And so they continued to walk, carrying on their conversation. They were almost there when a certain second year interrupted them.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned around and smiled, waving to him, "Hey!"

The twins' eyes narrowed as she seemed to perk up at the sight of him. She ran over to him, ditching the twins and walking off with him.

They glared at him and then continued alone to the cafeteria by themselves. When they arrived everyone else was already there.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Wait- Where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"She ran off with some guy." Hikaru grunted, dropping into his seat, Kaoru calmly sat down next to him.

Mori's head snapped up, Honey looked to him worriedly. He patted his leg under the table. Mori's eyes turned on him and Honey gave him a reassuring look.

-With Haruhi-

Haruhi smiled, laughing at Jiro's joke. They sat on the roof of the school, laying down and looking at the sky. Jiro looked at her, smiling happily.

"Haruhi, this is great."

She looked over at him and nodded. The door opened and they both looked over, eyes wide. Mori stood there, looking at them sternly.

"What is it, Mori-sempai?" she slowly sat up, turning towards him.

"Get away." he stated simply.

She looked at him, shocked, "What?"

"Get away."

She felt her eyes sting, she looked at Mori and shook her head.

He rushed forward and grabbed Jiro's sleeve and yanked him up and then down the stairs to his class. Haruhi sat there, tears being held back, trying to figure out why Mori had been telling her to get away... He came to her so why was he saying that?

She stood up, sniffling, and made her way back down the stairs. Back to her class, trying to not think about the tall mysterious man in her life.

-After Class, Host Club-

Haruhi walked the halls, not wanting to go to club today. It was just a meeting anyways. She saw no point in going, she didn't want to see Mori, and she was sure he didn't want to see her. She sighed, knowing that someone was going to come looking for her. She decided she'd go wander around the whole campus, she hasn't ever seen the whole school.

As she walked out she immediately regretted never getting her coat from the club room. Haruhi was bombarded by the cold wind. She frowned at the sky, not appreciating its choice of weather. She tucked her hands in her pockets and trudged on, knowing that the middle school wasnt too far she went there.

Her attention was drawn to the big traditional building in front of her, she unconsciously walked there and opened the door, peeking in. In front of her was the karate club running through drills. She watched wide eyed and entered, closing the door behind her. She say down along a wall towards the side, no one had seen her yet. She smiled and pulled out her math book, figuring she'd study a little while listening.

"Haruhi...?" she heard someone say, she looked up and saw Honey's younger brother, Chika, standing over her.

"Oh, sorry Chika, am I intruding?"

"No, but club ended. I have to lock up."

She nodded, looking at her phone for the time. Her eyes widened, it was past six! She had to get home and start dinner.

"Thanks Chika for letting me sit in here. Gotta go." Haruhi hurriedly shoved her stuff in her bag and ran out the door.

Chika sighed and shook his head, after locking up he went home.

-At Dinner, Morinozuka Household-

Honey and Chika were staying with Mori and Satoshi's family while theirs was out of town on adult business. They sat at the table eating, their food.

"Hey, Haruhi was at the dojo today after school." Chika said nonchalantly, unaware that she hadn't gone to Host Club.

"What?" Mori asked, looking over at his younger cousin.

"Yeah, she was there all practice."

"What's wrong, Taka-bro?" Satoshi asked.

"She never showed up for club, we were all worried." Honey replied for Mori who was still a bit shocked, "Takashi and I went out searching for her but we never thought to check out the dojo."

"Yeah, she seemed kind of spacey..." Chika informed them.

"Really? I wonder why."

Mori looked down at his hands, feeling guilty. Honey noticed, as did the others, and looked at him.

"Takashi, do you know why?" Honey asked, innocently.

Mori sighed deeply and nodded, "After lunch I went and found her on the roof laughing with Jiroku. My jealousy got the best of me and I lost control..."

"What'd you do, Taka?" Satoshi asked, he'd never known his brother to loose control.

"I told Jiroku to get away and Haruhi thought I was talking to her, but I never clarified I wasnt. I forcefully removed Jiroku and placed him in the office."

"What?!" Honey shouted.

Mori looked away, ashamed. Satoshi tsked, shaking his head. Chika sighed and looked back to his food.

"Takashi! You probably made Haru-chan sad! You need to apologize!" Honey yelled sternly.

"I know..." Mori stated, "But I don't think I can."

"What?"

"I don't think I can."

SMACK.

Mori's head whipped to the side as he's slapped across the face by Chika. CHika stared at him, anger completely noticeable. Everyone stared at Chika with wide eyes, no one was expecting that. Mori brought a hand to his stingy cheek.

"That is not how a Morinozuka should act! A woman such as Haruhi deserves better if that's how you're going to act! Woman need respect! You need to apologize or you are ruining the relationship you have worked so hard to create with her! Both romantically and as a friend!" Chika shouted, standing over him and glaring down at him.

Mori looked at him, his eyes trying to read what Chika's message was, but he couldn't figure out.

"Takashi, what Chika-chan is trying to tell you is that you need to apologize to Haru-chan as soon as possible or you're jeopradizing, not only your friendship and significant other, but the chance of having her in your life at all." Honey relayed much more calmer.

Mori nodded slowly, taking in his words.

"So what're you going to do, Taka-bro?" Satoshi asked, looking at him with such an interested look it was making Mori shudder.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I tried to make it a bit longer, sorry if it failed. See ya later! Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	11. Chapter 10

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father and Jiroku! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! And sorry I keep switching positioning! I'm hoping it will still on this position. :) Enjoy~!

* * *

-Third POV, The Next Morning-

Mori trudged along next to Honey as they walked through the courtyard; he was thinking about what had happened at dinner last night.

_"So what're you going to do, Taka-bro?" Satoshi asked, looking at him with such an interested look it was making Mori shudder._

_"I don't know Satoshi. I feel like i should apologize but I feel like she'll avoid me..." he had answered._

All of them had sighed at him and they finished eating dinner in peace and slowly starting excusing themselves until Mori was left at the table alone.

Mori sighed deeply and looked up to the sky, it was a nice clear blue with some clouds out. It calmed him a little bit, nature always did such to him. He slowly started to daze off again.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, waving to the young brunette.

She smiled kindly and waved back, her gaze slid upwards to Mori and she ducked her head a little bit. Honey frowned a little but grabbed Mori's hand and ran over to Haruhi.

"Whatcha doing Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Just studying, Honey-sempai."

"You're always studying!" he pouted.

Haruhi looked at him and shook her, "Of course. I can't afford to slack off."

Honey giggled, "I know Haru-chan. We'd all be very sad if you had to leave us! Especially Takashi! Right Takashi?"

Mori looked down at Honey as he nudged him, he nodded and looked to Haruhi. He was trying to show her how sincere he was being but she refused to look at him. He sighed a little bit.

"Haruhi can I speak to you please?" Mori asked her.

Haruhi looked up at him and searched his eyes before nodding slowly and closing her book. She slid it into her bag as she rose from the ground and followed Mori. Honey smiled and hopped along to his first class.

"What's up Mori-sempai?" she mumbled.

He turned around and grabbed her shoulders, making her jump, and pulled her into a hug. She was a bit shocked but slowly relaxed into his arms. He patted her head lightly.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean what I said yesterday to you. I was just jealous of Jiroku and it just rushed out of me. I didn't mean for it to come out at you. I'm so sorry. Please, will you forgive me?" he asked, looking at her.

She stared at him in awe, she had never thought she would hear him sound so sad and just desperate. She smiled and nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Of course, Takashi." she whispered.

He had the ghost of a smile on his face as he kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for awhile, hidden behind a bunch of trees. Soon the bell rang and they pulled apart.

"We better get to class." Haruhi said hurriedly, walking hastily towards the high school buildings doors. Mori chuckled under his breath and followed her. Haruhi was already climbing up the front steps by the time he reached her.

"Slow down." he commented.

She looked at him, "I can't be late Mori-sempai!"

"You won't be late, don't worry."

She sighed and slowed but not by much. He shook his head softly and followed her to her class. When they got there she thanked him and went inside and sat down, getting all settled. Mori smiled and walked to his class, finding an overly excited Honey waiting for him.

"Did you apologize Takashi? Huh did you? Did you?" He bounced around.

He nodded, "Ah."

"Did she accept it?" Mori nodded again.

Honey sighed in relief, "Yay!"

The teacher came in and so they had to start paying attention to the lesson. The same for Haruhi, but her mind started to wander again. As were a certain second year's, a female that lived in the same apartment building was dancing through his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But it's all I can do right now! Thanks for reading! :) Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father and Jiroku! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! And sorry I keep switching the positioning! I'm hoping it will still on this position. :) Enjoy~!

* * *

-Third POV, At Lunch-

Mori and Honey strode down to the cafeteria, Honey chatting to Mori about what he was hoping he could get for lunch. Mori nodded and made sounds of acknowledgment every now and then. But Honey could tell that, for once, Mori was putting every ounce of his attention into him. Honey smiled at this, happy that his cousin had found someone to care for.

Mori looked down at his cousin when he noticed he had stopped talking, "Mitsukuni?"

"It's nothing Takashi. Come on, let's go see Haru-chan and the others." A soft smile spread on Honey's face as he walked quietly next to his cousin.

For once, Mitsukuni Haninozuka had nothing to say. He had no reason to either, Mori was content thinking about the new found person that matters most to him: Haruhi Fujioka. Honey realized that he would have to get used to his cousin not being there every second he needed him. It would take sometime but he'd get there. He's just happy the Mori had found someone he can hopefully spend the rest of his life with.

"Hello Haninozuka-sempai, Morinozuka-sempai." a voiced leered at them.

They both came to an abrupt halt and looked towards the voice, seeing the one person neither of them wanted to: Jiroku.

"What do you want?" Honey asked, instantly turning harsh against the second year.

"No need to be rash, Haninozuka-sempai. I came to say hello to you two."

_Yeah right... He's trying to mess with Takashi albeit. _Honey thought as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Let's go Takashi, Haru-chan's waiting for you."

Jiro's eyes narrowed and moved in front of them and crossed his arms. Honey looked at him, Mori glared him down.

"You two don't intimidate me like you do everyone else. You can't just think you guys are going to scare everyone way because of who you are. That makes both of you bullies." Jiro scoffed.

Honey looked up at Mori blinking at what Jiro just said, "What?"

"You two are bullies." he repeated slowly.

Honey's eyes widened, "N-No we're not."

"Yes, yes you are. You two think that by intimidating people, you get what you want sooner. It doesn't work that way. People just see you guys as jerks when you do that. Not cool or anything like that. You're bullies. Accept it."

Honey looked down, think about what he said, it was kinda true. They did do that a lot if people were bothering them... Honey bit down on his lip and looked up at Mori who was still looking Jiro like he was food. Honey nudged him and shook his head. Mori rose an eyebrow at Honey questioningly but backed off anyways.

"What do you want Jiroku?" Honey asked.

"I was just looking for Haruhi-san. That's all." Jiro stated innocently, watching Mori's eyes immediately ignite with jealousy.

"She's eating lunch with us today." Honey stated firmly.

Jiroku looked at him and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Maybe she wants to eat with me."

"She doesn't." Mori stated as he strode past Jiro, Honey followed after him.

Jiro watched Mori leave with his mouth open. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He shook his head and walked off.

Mori and Honey continued they're walk down the hall to the lunch room. They ran into Haruhi on the way, literally walked into her. Haruhi fell down hard, mainly from hitting Mori after running at almost full speed. She looked up, holding her head.

"Oh Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai! I was looking for you both!" Haruhi told them both, smiling happily.

Honey lit up immediately, helping her up, "Haru-chan! Sorry we're late. Our teacher wanted to speak with us! Right Takashi?"

Mori looked at Honey and nodded, "Ah."

Haruhi smiled and looked around before holding Mori's hand for a few seconds before dropping it. Mori smiled a little bit at her small sign of affection. Honey smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling, he loved the small things they did for each other.

"Let's go. We don't need an upset Tamaki and annoying twins nagging us." Haruhi grinned.

They both chuckled and they walked off towards the lunch room. Haruhi in between the two third years.

When they entered the room Tamaki jumped up right away, "MOR-SEMPAI! HONEY-SEMPAI! HARUHI!"

Haruhi and the three stepped aside and allowed Tamaki to run right passed them and then they continued to walk towards the table. They were greeted by the twins and Kyoya just waved at them.

"So where were you guys?" the twins asked.

"Our teacher wanted to talk to us about a history assignment." Honey replied.

Kyoya looked up at both of the older boys and narrowed his eyes, something was wrong here. He knew that the two had Math before lunch, so why did Honey say their History teacher wanted to talk to them? Why is he lying? What are they hiding? Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked back to his laptop, going to the school security cameras and entering the password. He then watched the previous footage and found the two talking to a second year, but had no clue what they were talking about.

Honey knew that Kyoya was going to try and figure out why they lied. He knew Kyoya knew that they actually had Math. Honey had no clue why he had just lied openly to Kyoya, who would be the only one to realize it. Luckily he also stays quiet about things he figures out, so that was calming to Honey's mind.

"So Haruhi, are you coming with Hikaru and I to Bali this time for spring break?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know guys, it just seems like a lot of work..."

"Work? What work? Why is my precious daughter working!?" Tamaki exclaimed as he finally appeared back into his seat.

"She's not boss. She just thinks there will be work." Hikaru told him.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, "Come on Haruhi. It's a vacation. That means no work. You need to come with us and relax."

"For some reason I feel anything with you two would result in stress. Not relaxation." Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed a little bit, "But this will be different! We promise! It'll be us three in our mother's luxury penthouse suite in one of the fanciest hotels in all of Bali."

Haruhi looked at the two and then looked over to Honey, he looked concerned as to what Haruhi would say.

Haruhi shrugged, "I really don't know guys. My dad said he might have plans for me this spring break."

"Well let us know if you want to come."

Haruhi nodded and looked to Tamaki, who was frozen in a horrified state.

"Uh Tamaki-sempai?"

"YOU EVIL DOPPELGANGERS CAN'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" Tamaki shouted, shaking his arm.

The twins looked at him boredly, "Yes we can."

Tamaki's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

The twins blinked, "We said, yes we can."

"WHY?!"

"Because she doesn't belong to you." they glared at him.

Tamaki's eyes started to water as he flew to his emo corner. The twins just looked back at their food and continued to eat. Haruhi stared at the two.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you guys alright? You're acting weird."

They shrugged, "We're fine."

"You don't seem fine." Haruhi stated.

The twins shook their heads, "We're fine."

"No you're not."

Hikaru looked up to her, glaring irritably, "We said we're fine Haruhi, now leave us alone about it."

"No. You two are my best friends! I'm not going to just sit here and watch you act like this. What's wrong?"

Hikaru stood up and looked at her, "We said we're fine! Why the hell do you have to be such a god damn prier?! Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

Kaoru watched as Hikaru stormed off, throwing the door open and slamming it behind him. He sighed and smiled lightly at Haruhi, he apologized and ran after his brother.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called as he closed the door to the cafeteria again.

Haruhi looked down, "Was i really prying that much?"

"Don't worry too much about it Haruhi. I'm sure Hikaru didn't mean it. You know that he acts like that a lot. Just give him sometime." Tamaki reassured.

Haruhi sighed, "I guess you're right. I just don't like how they're acting. It's nerve racking to me that they won't tell me what's wrong."

All four men shared a look: did she not realize that she does the same thing to them?

Haruhi shook her and got up to throw away her trash. Honey got up to with a stack of empty trays, following after her.

"So Haru-chan, are you going to go with Hika-chan and Kao-chan this spring break?"

"I don't know... I was hoping Mori-sempai and I could spend sometime together. But he hasn't asked me about anything and I don't want to ask, I'm afraid I'll come across as clingy... So maybe I will go with them." Haruhi shrugged sadly.

Honey looked at Haruhi sympathetically, "I wonder why. I know he was talking to me and his family about having you stay with him over spring break but then my family is going to be in his house during spring break too. Maybe he was worried you wouldn't want to spend spring break like that."

Haruhi looked at him, "Really? I would love to come stay with him. That would get me out of my house as a bonus."

Honey grinned, "You should mention it to Takashi. I bet he would love hearing from you that you want to go back to his house."

"I will do that. Thank you Honey."

"Haru-chan, I want you to call me Mitsukuni from now on, okay? All the time I want you to, I don't care who's around. You're like my sister and sisters should be able to call their brothers by their name."

"Ok, H-I mean-Mitsukuni. It'll take sometime getting used to it but I will." Haruhi hugged Honey tightly, Honey hugging back.

They walked back to the table laughing about Honey's fun idea about throwing a tea party. They both sat down and Tamaki was back to looking horrified.

"What is it now?"

"YOU AND HONEY-SEMPAI! GAHHH!"

Haruhi and Honey blinked, "What?"

"YOU JUST HUGGED!"

"And?"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

Haruhi stared at him, "Really?"

Tamaki nodded, looking upset.

Haruhi sighed, "You're hopeless."

Then the bell rang and they all packed up their things and went on their way, Tamaki and Kyoya leading them out. Haruhi tapped Mori's arm.

"I need to talk to you later, okay?" she whispered.

He looked at her and nodded. Honey smiled.

"Bye Mori-sempai, Mitsukuni! See you after classes!" Haruhi waved.

Mori gave Honey a look when she called him Mitsukuni and he just smiled and hopped along down the hallway.

Haruhi met up with the twins in their next class, she greeted them and got a small hi from Kaoru. Hikaru didn't even acknowledge her. The brunette looked at him and shook her head, getting out her things. They were halfway through class when a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk, she looked to Kaoru and tipped her head.

She then opened it and read the contents; Don't mind Hikaru. He's having a tough time right now. And it's, of course, effecting me with us being twins.

Haruhi immediately understood; What's bothering him?

Kaoru tossed the note back; He's failing almost all of his classes. Mom and Dad are talking about shipping him off to a different school over in Europe. One that can help him improve his grades. He won't accept my help, he says it doesn't matter if I tutor him because it does nothing for him.

Haruhi read it and responded; What if I helped him out?

Kaoru shrugged after he read it; Maybe. But Hikaru would have to know I told you. He didn't want you to know.

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru; Why?

Kaoru grabbed his pencil and wrote down his response; He doesn't want you to think he's stupid or think of him any less than what you do now. He doesn't want to seem weak to you.

Haruhi was shocked; Weak? By nor getting good grades? Why does he care so much about what I think?

Kaoru was at a loss of what to say, he couldn't just tell her Hikaru's secret; Because he cares about you and doesn't want to seem like he's not good enough for you.

I don't care about what he's good at, he should know this. I like Hikaru for who he is. He doesn't need to try and fix himself. He's important to me.

Kaoru was astonished by what Haruhi had wrote; What about me Haruhi?

Haruhi smiled lightly; You are just as important Kaoru. You are my bestest friend. I trust you so much, you are so important to me. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the closest friend I have.

Kaoru smiled brightly; Really?

Haruhi looked at him, smiled and nodded.

The bell then rang and Haruhi folded the note and slid it into her pocket. Kaoru walked next to her.

"You know Hikaru thinks he was to use his temper to hide things. I'll let him know that you can help him. Are you sure it wont be a bother?"

"Positive."

"I'll let him know. Thanks Haruhi. You're great."

Haruhi smiled and watched Kaoru run off to join the departing Hikaru. She then turned and started her walk around the school. It was how she spent her free period.

* * *

WOO! LONGER CHAPTER! I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! :) Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Silent Dating**

**Written by: HitaAndUtaPri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own Morinozuka-sans aka Mori's mother and father and Jiroku! :) Other than that I don't own anything else yet... Except the plot!

Enjoy~!

* * *

-Third POV, After Classes-

Haruhi walked down the hall, maneuvering through yellow dresses and blue suits. She was currently trying to catch her two seniors before they got to the club room so she could steal Mori now. It would save her a lot of questions than stealing him from the music room. She saw the two walking towards her and waved. They both smiled and walked briskly towards her. Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders and said goodbye and then ran off.

Mori looked at Honey's retreating form and then back to Haruhi. She was looking at him nervously and then motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and followed her off to the rose maze. She walked them towards the gazebo and then sat down, looking at him. Mori then sat next to her and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried about the nervousness in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk about spring break..." Haruhi told him.

Mori's eyes eyes widened a tiny bit, _Is she going to ask about what we're doing? I haven't made any plans... _

"I was hoping you would ask me if I wanted to hang out this spring break.. But you haven't mentioned anything. I was just wanting to come back to your house. I really enjoyed my time there last time and I was hoping I could come spend more time with you and I just figured what better way to bond then be by the people closest to you and then Mitsukuni will be there too and I just think it'll be fun. But if you don't want me to it's okay. I completely understand and it's okay if you don't want to do anything. The twins asked me so it's not like I won't have anything to do.." Haruhi rambled, trying not to sound pushy or clingy.

Mori stared at her, trying to understand why she wanted to come to his house. He was happy she wanted to come back to his home but he was just very confused as to where this was all coming from. Why all of a sudden did she want to talk about this now? He was lost. He didn't know what to say, or anything of that sort. So he sat there, searching her eyes.

Haruhi twiddled her thumbs nervously, looking at him. She was starting to get even more nervous than she originally was. She couldn't stand his silence. Now he was usually silent and she didn't mind it, but this time it was driving her insane.

"Takashi?" She whispered.

He blinked and nodded slowly, "That's great. I would love it if you would come to my house."

A small smile spread across his face; she let out a breath of relief. She placed her hand on top of his and kissed his cheek lightly. Mori smiled even bigger and held the hand on top of his.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but we need to get to the club before Mitsukuni can't hold them all back any longer." Haruhi told him, looking at her watch.

Mori nodded understandingly, he got up and held out his hand for her. She grinned and grabbed and they both walked the way out of the maze in silence. Both of them content their arms swinging a little.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! :) Please review!


End file.
